


Mabel Juice

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: For the month of Maybel (that I'm so behind on) Mabel makes her fav drink. Just a short drabble





	Mabel Juice

“Good morning Waddles”! Mabel exclaimed to her pet pig who was laying in bed beside her. Waddles eyes opened and looked up at her snorting softly. Leaping out of bed across from the bed of her still sleeping brother she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, Waddles trotting at her heels. Making her way towards the fridge she hummed and upon reaching it pulled open the door to get her jug of “Mabel Juice” to pour herself a glass. That’s when she saw that her jug was empty .  
“I’m out she said to herself and than grinning widely looked at Waddles who wrinkled his nose Time to make some more”!

I quick purge of the kitchen of what was on hand as well as a quick stop to her personal belongings and she was ready.  
Smiling and humming she placed a bowl on the table she opened a can of pit cola and poured into the bowl. Next she grabbed to half finished juice boxes (apple and grape) and humming happily dumped there contents in the bowl. She stuck her figure in the mixture and licked it. “hmm not enough sugar” she mused and reached out to small bag she had placed next to some small plastic dinosaurs and dumped the whole bag in the bowl, smacking the bottom of the bag with her hand. The plastic dinosaurs were added next ,than a bit of minty tooth paste and a hand full of glitter. “Perfect” She exclaimed proudly and began stirring her creation with gusto.

“What your making pumpkin ? “ Stan asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s Mabel Juice Mabel replied taking a cup and running it through the bowl filling it with the brevrage and holding it out to Stan Want to some!? she asked beaming up at him.

Stan took the cup he was offered and looked at the swirling contents ,a plastic pterodactyl floated in pinkish water mix. ‘Why not’ he thought to himself ‘it can’t be that bad right’.

the end


End file.
